moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
R3-S6
R3-S6 was an astromech droid that appeared in Season 1 of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. This model of astromech was an upgraded version of the R2 series of droids created by Industrial Automaton, with faster processing and more efficient energy consumption. Appearing in the episodes "Downfall of a Droid" and "Duel of the Droids", R3-S6, also known as "Goldie" by Ahsoka Tano and "Stubby" by Anakin Skywalker, was brought in to replace R2-D2 as Anakin's astromech after Artoo was believed to have been destroyed during the Battle of Bothawui. However, R3 was actually a spy working for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. History After being knocked unconscious during the Battle of Bothawui, Anakin Skywalker later awoke in the medical bay of his battle group's flagship where he was informed that his starfighter was left adrift with R2-D2 still in its astromech cavity. Anakin considered Artoo a friend, an attachment few sentients shared with droids, though he also claimed, truthfully, that Artoo's memory still contained a great amount of Republic tactical data that the CIS could exploit if they got a hold of him. When Anakin took the Twilight went back to the debris field where his fighter had been left drifting, he took R3-S6 with him. Anakin wasn't pleased with the prospect of replacing Artoo, though R3 appeared to be enthusiastic and eager to serve its new master. When Anakin boarded the ship of the Trandoshan scavenger Gha Nachkt in search of Artoo, he ordered R3 to open a door for him. However, when R3 interfaced with a nearby terminal, it did not open the door and instead activated a pair of IG-series assassin droids that attacked Anakin and Ahsoka. The two Jedi defeated the droids and Anakin berated R3 for its apparent incompetence, unaware that the little astro-droid's mishap was actually intentional. Unbeknownst to Skywalker, R2-D2 was aboard Nachkt's freighter, as the Trandoshan intended to sell the droid to General Grievous for the vital information it contained. As Nachkt neared Skytop Station, a Confederate listening post, R2 sent a message to the Twilight, allowing Skywalker to track him. Anakin, Ahsoka, R3, and a group of clone troopers infiltrated Skytop Station, where Skywalker set off in search of his droid, and the rest set out to destroy the station's reactors. While Ahsoka and the clones were distracted, R3 contacted Grievous, alerting them of the Jedi's presence. The general soon arrived, separating Ahsoka and R3 from the clones. As Ahsoka hid from Grievous, R3 revealed her location, and a brief lightsaber duel ensued before Ahsoka fled. Ahsoka, now aware of R3's allegiance, attempted to reunite with her team in the station's hangar. However, R3 reached them first, proceeding to close the hangar door and activate three vulture droids. Concluding that R3 was a spy, Anakin ordered the recently found R2-D2 to reopen the doors so they could escape the exploding station via the Twilight. Destruction R3 followed R2 to the catwalk where the access port was located, and the two astromech droids battled for control of the access port to the hangar doors. A variety of tools were used by both droids in the fight. After R3 bashed into R2 to interrupt his interface with the access port, both droids produced an electro-shock prod and tried to electrocute the other, but as the arcs clashed, the droids were at a stalemate. R2 then sprayed oil at R3 and ignited it with his rocket booster. While R3 was reeling from the flames, R2 tried to bash him off the catwalk but as he began to fall R3 fired his tow cable at R2 to secure himself. R3 dangled helpless for a moment before R2 produced a circular saw to cut the cable, and R3 tumbled from the catwalk before being struck by debris from the falling station and destroyed. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Category:Died In Battle Category:Comedic Deaths Category:Death by Collision Category:CGI Characters Category:Animated Characters